batman and catwoman in assassin wars
by Soledge1
Summary: league of assassins V.S. the court of owls. Selina kyle hired to steal the secrets of the Talons. she gets in to deep and is almost killed. batman finds her wounded. batman's feeling for catwoman start to surface. note to reader: tell me to keep going or not. this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't owe Batman but I like writing about him, so don't sue me!

Title: Batman and Catwoman in war of the assassins.

I stand on the roof of the Gotham Merchants Bank looking down.

It had been a rare quiet night for Gotham. So far all I had to deal with were a few drug dealers and a car thief. None of my major enemies had made a move yet and for how long that lasted was anyone's guess. The only small comfort I knew was that Joker was lockup in Arkham Asylum. Out of all me foes he was the biggest monster of them all. As for the rest of them all I can do is be prepared.

As I made my way from roof top to roof top toward where I had parked the batmobile the sky had begun to clear. It had been getting colder and the snow had begun to fall as the year was reaching its end. This year had been a brutal one for me and not only physical but to emotionally. After fighting the Crime Syndicate, dealing with Bane in the aftermath and keeping all my feels bottled up when working with Selina during that time can make a man very tied.

("I haven't seen Selina in sometime I should check up on her and see how she doing")

As I made my way toward her apartment in the car thoughts of your past begin to flash through my mind. She was one of the first costume enemies I had ever faced. I remember the first time we meet. I had been spying on one of the biggest crime bosses in Gotham City Carmine Falcone and his family when she showed up. Selina had made her first entrance as Catwoman by taking down Falcone thugs and ruining my stakeout. At the time she was wearing a leather cat costume in purple that had fit her like a second skin. After that we had crossed paths many times over the years. We have been many things to one other enemies, friends, teammates and lovers but always walking different roads.

In no time at all I arrived and parked behind a building on the other side of Selina apartment complex. I got out of the car and shot a line to the roof so I could get a bird's eye of Selina home. Knowing her like I do I expected her to be home because of the cold weather. In one of the ways we are similar is that we both hate being on roof tops when it is raining or snowing. I guess it's true about that old saying about cats and water. When I got to the top I looked across to her terrace window and to my surprise found it open and dark.

"Something is off," I said as I used my grappling gun to get to her apartment.

Selina would never leave her terrace window open. It was like an open invitation to any lowlife trying to break in. The fact that she was Catwoman and would most like claw the hell out of any poor bastard stupid enough to try was beside the point.

When I landed on the terrace, I used the thermal imaging in my cowl to scan for life. I picked up one warm body ahead of me in one room and something cooling in another. As I made my way in I took in what I saw in front of me. The place was trashed: chairs had been over turned; broken dishes on the floor and furniture had been smashed or slashed all over. At first I thought the place had been ransacked until I saw the knife embedded in the television. A knife I knew all too well.

As I stand behind to the door leading to the next room, I used my cowl to check if the body in there had moved and found it in the same spot as before. The moment I stepped into the bathroom and saw who was laying on the floor, I rushed in. Selina Kyle had been beat within an inch of life. The black leather cat costume she wears now these days had been cut to ribbons. She had purple bruises all over body, the left side of her face and to make matters worse there were three knifes buried in her arm, back and leg.

It was the same type of weapons that had been used on me as Bruce Wayne by assassin in my own building.

"Penny One, this is Batman I need you to get the medical bay ready. Selina has been injured badly with several open wounds, bruises and three knifes embedded in her body. She looks like she hasn't last too much blood but she need immediate medical attention. I can't take her to a hospital without the risk someone trying to take her life while she there.

"Sir, I will have everything ready by the time you arrive with Miss Kyle. Sir, do have any idea as to who could have done this. I believe you said yourself that Miss Kyle is a highly skilled fighter and only you and a few others can win against her. So the list of possible suspects should be small."

I angrily made a fist as I looked at Selina bruised face.

"Yes, I know who did this. I have seen and felt theses knifes before. They belong to The Court of Owls. The person who tried to murder Selina was a Talon."

"But Sir, were not all the Talons put in Black Gate prison after you defected them and Bane upon your return to Gotham?"

"It's possible the Court may have kept a few Talons in reserve in case of emergencies or for special missions that only they could perform. Until I know more all I can do is look for clues. In the meantime I'm calling in the Batwing to pick us up. Getting Selina out through the front door without being seen will take up to much time. Before it gets here I need to checkout something in another room, Batman out."

I hated to leave her like that but I had to look over the scene before the GCPD got here. If she had ended up in that state then the fight must have been loud and someone would have called the police. The fact that I got here first must mean the fight was not that long ago. That still left very little time before they arrived.

I made my way to the room on the left and opened the door. It led to Selina bed room and there on floor was the decapitated body of a female Talon. I knew the she wasn't dead because of the special serum used to make her kind unkillable. The only way to stop one is with extreme cold. However without her head she should poses no risk to the cops when they get here, best to call Gordon on the way to the cave just to be sure.

As I examined the body I could make out what appear to be claw marks on the talon's black armor, they most likely belong to Catwoman. However Selina was not a killer and judging by the neck the head had been taken clean off by a bladed weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

My time was up. I could hear the GCDP in the distance as I left the room. There had been very little to find. My best guess was that whoever took out the Talon must have lured her into the bed room and attacked from above before she could react. That would explain why this room was in good shape unlike the rest of the apartment.

"(There are still too many questions left to answer and my best hope to find those answers lay with Selina. I'll have to wait tile she is healed and a wake before anything else.)"

I had returned to the bathroom and gently pick up Selina when I heard the batwing arrive by the terrace window. I just had put Selina in the front seat with me and took off when the police showed up. I decided to call Gordon on the way to the cave and warn him about the Talon. I used the computer in the batwing and waited for him to pick up. It only took two rings.

"I knew you were going to call batman. My men got word to me about you leaving an apartment building in the east end."

"Then this will make it easy for me to tell you what is going on Jim. I want you to tell your men to be careful and that there is a beheaded talon in the bedroom of the apartment they are going into and before you ask I don't know who did it yet but I will find out."

"I'll have my men wait for backup be they go in and have the Talon put on ice before sending it to Black Gate with the rest of their kind but the fact that one of them is moving around must have something to do with the court and that is a problem. As far as I know the court only plays for high stakes."

"You may be right about that but whatever the case maybe I am going to make sure they don't get what they want. We beat them before and we will do it again Jim and someday we will close the book on the story of the Court of Owls. In the mean time I am going to look into what their up to now and I'll call you if I get any leads."

"I'll do to the same on my end up anything comes up." He hung up the phone after that.

I did my best to pilot the plane and not move Selina around for fear of the knife in her back. I could feel some of her blood drip on me. I know the pain of having those knifes going in and I damn well know it hurts more having them taken out. I was a wake at the hospital when they pulled them out for the first time and it hurt like hell, but I'll think about the past later I could see the cave entrance coming up and began to land. I could see Alfred waiting for me as I landed the plane he was wearing green medical scrubs. As soon as I opened cockpit he called out to me.

"I have everything ready sir, please bring Miss Kyle to the medical bay so I can begin treatment. How is she fairing so far sir?"

"Her wounds have been oozing little blood but I'm more worried about internal injuries. You'll have to do a complete medical exam to be sure and if we need to I will take her to a private hospital. No public hospital would be safe. If not, we keep her here until she wake up and decide what to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a few hours since I left Selina in Alfred's care. In that time I had finished all the things I needed to do as batman for this night (make a log, gas the car, etc.) and I did my best to keep my worry over Selina at bay. I had change out of my suit and into a pair of black yoga pants and a white tank top when I entered my family's study. Taking a seat by the fire place I look at my parent's portrait and thought about my life.

I remember the night my parents died and the helplessness I had felt back then. I believed that my inability to act may have cost them their lives and for years their faces haunted my dream. In order to make up for my failure I vowed to make sure what happened to me never happened to someone else and with that promise in mind I left Gotham to see the world at the age of 14 in order to gain the skills I would need to do so.

To say my quest was hard would be an understatement. I first began with studying criminology, forensics, and criminal psychology but being book smart would only get me so far. I needed to be strong in body as well. So I set out to learn from the best man hunters and martial artists in the world and add their skills to my own. I had many masters over the years and not all of them were good. Some of them were killers. I had vowed never to kill but someday I would have to fight criminals with deadly skill bent on killing me and I needed know what was up against. By the time I was ready to fight crime and injustice and make my way back to Gotham 10 years had passed.

I returned to Gotham in secret to void public eyes. I wasn't ready to let the world know Bruce Wayne was back. I had not seen my best friend and guardian Alfred Pennyworth since I left and I wanted it to be a private reunion. I will never tell him but part of me liked seeing the shocked look on his face when I came back (it's hard to surprise him these days). Once we settle down I told him what I had done and what I plan to do for the city. At the time I did not think he approved but he could tell I wasn't going to give up my idea, so he decided to help and watch over me as I began my crusade.

My first night as a crime fighter was a disaster. I had disguised my face with the help of Alfred with make up and put on plainclothes as not to be found out. The city had gone to hell since I was gone. I had just entered a bad part of town when a teenage prostitute tried to pick me up and that is when things went south. After I had turned her down her pimp show up and starts to hurt her, so I put the hurt on him instead and for my trouble I get stabbed in the leg by the girl I am trying to save (what the hell!) and then that leads me to a street fight with her friend (who was Selina, I had no idea who she was then). Then the cops show up, shot me in the arm, arrest me and then we get into a car accident where I have to go and save their lives (ungrateful bustards). My first night out to save the city, I am almost killed and barely make it home.

Its only when I'm bleeding in my study do I realize my mistake. I need to strike fear in the heart of my enemies if I going to do this but question is how. Then my inspiration came in the shape of a bat breaking my window and landing on a statue of my father in front of me and I took it as a sign from him and I became batman. Thanks to that Gotham became a better place to line in now. All it cost me was my personal life a Bruce Wayne and any hope of a family of my own.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There it was one of the few regrets of my life as batman. I knew that the possibility of me dying was high before I even started this life. If I had to give my life to save the city I would do so (not that I have a death wish mind you, I want to live) but a small part of me felt that I was missing out on life and not having a wife and children of my own is part of that. It's not that I don't care about the kids in my life (Dick, Tim, Barbara, Cassandra and Damian) but all of them had parents to start with and I never played a big role in their lives until later (I didn't meet Jason until he was a teen on the streets). I wanted to raise a child of my own with the woman I loved but at the rate my life was going that was never going to happen. I can save the city but no one will save me.

"Master Bruce is everything alright? I called your name twice and you did not answer."

I got up and turned towards the door way. Alfred stood there with a concerned look on his face.

"Everything is fine old friend. I was just in deep thought and you know how I get when I'm like that. It takes a lot to snap me out of it."

"Yes, I know. I was worried I would have to break out the smelling salts again." He said in a dry voice.

"Please don't. I get enough of that in the cave. How is Selina fairing, is everything alright." I did my best to keep the worry out of my voice.

"I have run a number of tests on Ms. Kyle as you requested. It appears that no major blood vessels or organs were damaged in the fight. So I patched her up the best I could and so far her life is not in danger. I stitched up her stab wounds, bandage the cuts and put a cold compress on her face to help with some of the bruises. It looks like MS. Kyle will be your guest for 2 to 3 weeks before she is fully healed. For now I have her sedated, she will be out cold for the rest of the day"

"What can you tell me about the placement of the stab wounds? Do you think the talon was trying to kill her?"

"No, from the angle and placement I believe your enemy wanted her disabled not dead or at least until they got what they wanted. Sir, the fact that they want her taken alive means there is now target on her back."

"I am going to have to keep her close. Just because their talon is in prison doesn't mean they won't send another one. Let's just hope the court doesn't put a bounty on her head (the court is known to has deep pockets) or thing are going to get from bad to worse. Every low life in the city will be after her if that happens. Let's not even talk about all the high class killers out there that would want to cash in. There not much I can do right now, so I'm going to get some rest. Something tells me I am going to need it in the days ahead. Let me know when she wakes up."

"Sir, a question of I may?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Will Ms. Kyle be staying with you in the cave or in the manor?"

"Bring her up here will be the same as telling her who I am. So I will question her when she wakes up and what is tells me will determine whether or not I can trust her up here. If not I will move her to a safe house or to one of my hidden bases in the city.

Later

The night passed with dreamless sleep. After last night you would think I would end up having nightmares. It would seem the fates were giving me some time to rest before they kicked me in the face and left me to bleed. So I dragged myself out bed made my way to the bathroom to take care of the basic stuff and got ready to face the day. By the time I was done and found my way to the kitchen Alfred was already there with the food on the table.

"Good afternoon Master Bruce, I hoped you slept well."

"I managed to get several hour of sleep, thank you. So how are things and what is on are to do list today?" I asked as I sat at the table and started to eat.

"I checked on MS. Kyle little more than an hour ago and by the look it she seem about to wake. I made so breakfast for her for you to take down to her and as for you're to do list there are no major events right now. So I called MR. Fox and told him you would be unavailable for the next few days. You're going to have to come up with something to tell him when this is over."

"Lucius know how I am, so it shouldn't be too hard to make up a story. He is use to running the place when I am not a round. The only time he needs me is when we have a stock holders meetings or new investors from out of town show up. I'm lucky the man is my friend anybody else would have tried to kick me out of the CEO seat a long time ago." I stood up, give Alfred my plate and washed my hands at the sink.

"You're lucky to have him work for you, Master Bruce. Now I believe you have a guest to feed. You do not want to keep a young lady waiting now do you? Oh yes I almost forgot to tell you before you went to see her. That I had to throw way Ms. Kyle's cloths and underthings because of the damage they took and I replace them with some your old cloths I hope you do not mind." Alfred said as he put a steel cover on Selina food and passed it to me.

"Its fine I'll buy her something later when were done talking" said as I grabbed Selina food and head to the study. My bat suit was already in the study when I got there. Alfred must have known I would need it before going down. So after a quick change and opening the clock I made my way down the stairs. When I got to the bottom I heard a soft groan come from the medical bay. I step in to the bay to find Selina siting up and looking my way.

"Hey handsome, it been a while." She said with a pain full smile.

Writer not: come on people I need review. Tell me if I'm doing good or bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Yes it has" I said as I walked toward the bed where she laid. I put her food on the table near the bed and pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "How are you feeling, Selina?"

"I feel like a cough up hair ball and I most likely look like one to." She said in disgust as she pulled back the covers, turned her head to look at her cloths and turned back to me with a look of annoyance. She was wearing a pair of oversized men's pajamas in blue that I haven't used in a while. "Couldn't you have picked out something a little sexier for me to wear and what with the men's underwear you stuck on me!?" now she was pissed off.

It took everything I had not to laugh out loud. No matter what happens. Selina never loses her inner fire. I feel a little better knowing she hasn't lost it.

"Hey, does this place look like I keep women's clothes lying around? I was a little more interested in saving you then what you were going to wear later and besides I went for comfort not style (I won't tell her it was Alfred who pick them). "As for the underwear it was that or going commando and I don't want you getting cold." I couldn't keep a small smirk off my face when I said the last part.

She glared at me for a few seconds, then put her head back on the pillow and made herself more comfortable. "So how do I look?" she asked.

"You know no men in his right mind would answer that question right now and I am not in the mood to have you hurt your hand when you slap me" I said.

It was her turn to smirk.

Anyway it time for a change of subject. I pick up the food I put on the table and handed it to her. She gave me a puzzled look. I took the cover off and showed her the plate. On it was scrambled eggs mixed with bits of bacon, ham and French toast with the silver wear on the side. I put a bottle of orange juice on the table.

"I brought you some breakfast to help you keep your strength up. I can't have my guests saying I don't feed them when they show up." I said

She gives me a small smile. "Thank you." She said as she started to eat.

I lean back in the chair and look at her as she eats. She fine so far after what happened last night and that takes some of the pressure off. All I have to do now is get her to tell me what is going on but how to do that is the question. We have been doing this for year and I know how tight lip she can be. If I push too hard she'll ether clam up, put up a fight or try to leave and I don't want that. My best bet is to give her something of value in exchange for the information but what?

Then the light goes on in my head. The answer is me. She always wanted batman. If I tell her more about myself then maybe she would be more willing to talk. But is it right to give her hope for a relationship when there isn't any? No it not right, I'm using her feelings for me against her and that is wrong. If I do tell her the truth it has to because I want her to know and not what I can gain from it and after what I felt last night made me realize deep down is that I do love her and want her with me. No one is going to save me from a lonely life but me. So it's time to get off my ass and do something about it.

I just had this incredible insight when I heard a loud cough. I look up to see Selina staring at me. She was done eating.

"Did you hear a word I just said or do I need to break out the smelling salt?" she said with a look of amusement.

(What is with people and smelling salts?) "Sorry, I had a lot on my mind. What was it you were saying?" I said.

"I ask what are you going to do with me now that you have me here and how did you know I was in trouble?" She asked.

"I didn't, I was in the area and saw your terrace window wide open. You never left your window open before if you were not there with the lights off and so I decided to see what was going on and what do you think I found?" I asked in a cold voice.

She had the grace to look uncomfortable.

"I found your place trashed and ransacked, you beaten the hell up with knifes in your body and a behead talon in your bed room. So I brought you here to heal and not the hospital because I knew that if I took you to one a new talon would appear and try to finish the job and as what I am going to do with you. You are going to be staying with me for the foreseeable future." I said with authority.

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do? I will lump my way out of here if I feel it." She said with a hiss.

I get off the chair and walk over to her. She has an angry look on her bruised face when I get to her. I gently take your face in my hands and bend down and kiss her softly and deeply. We do it for a few seconds when I pull back a few inches and look in to her eyes while still holding her face. Her face went from angry to shock.

"You are going to be living with me in my home up stairs. If you even think about running away I will find you, throw you over my shoulder, carry you to my bed room a tie you to the bed and yes that does sound kinky. You wanted me well you got me now. I can be very possessive of what is my. So you had best get that idea of running away out of your head." I said softly but with steel.

Her face was still shocked.

"I understood you like your freedom and all but I want you with me. If you want to leave after you heal I won't stop you but until then will you please stay here? I asked.

"Fine, I will stay but if you get any ideas about bossing me. You had best get ready to have your ass kicked you hear me. No one owns this cat." She said in a huff.


End file.
